Heat shock protein 70 (Hsp70) is widely present in nucleus, cytoplasm, endoplasmic reticulum, mitochondria and chloroplast cells, and is involved in intracellular protein de novo synthesis, orientation, protein maturation and degradation of misfolded proteins, thus affecting the growth and metabolism function of cells. In cells, Hsp70 binding to nascent polypeptides on ribosome can prevent misfolding of nascent polypeptides; Hsp70 is essential for remodeling clathrin in the process of pinocytosis of mammalian cells; and Hsp70 binding to non native conformation proteins can promote proper folding and assembly of proteins, and can maintain extended conformation of protein precursors and prevent their aggregation denaturation and degradation, allowing easy transport to organelles.
Studies have shown that, Hsp70 is related to many diseases, such as tumors, neurodegenerative diseases, allograft rejection or infections and the like. In cancer cells, Hsp70 affects apoptosis mainly through the following pathways: (1) mitochondrial pathway: in the early stage of mitochondria, Hsp70 blocks migration of Bax, and decreases permeability of mitochondrial outer membrane, thereby inhibiting the release of cytc and AIF from mitochondria; in the late stage of mitochondria, Hsp70 binds directly to Apaf1, blocks the aggregation of procaspase-9, so that apoptotic body cannot be formed, and caspase-3 downstream cannot be activated; (2) death receptor pathway: Hsp70, by inhibiting the activation of INK, and binding to Akt and PKC, triggers dephosphorylation of kinase, and allows protein stabilization, cell survival; similarly, Hsp70 can also bind to DR4 and DR5, and inhibit TRAIL-induced DISC aggregation and activity; (3) DNA degradation pathway: the complex of Hsp70, Hsp40, ICAD can inhibit the activity and folding effect of DNase CAD, prevent late apoptotic chromosomal DNA from being degraded, so as to achieve anti-apoptosis effect.
Study on Hsp70 useful for tumor therapy has become a hot spot in recent years, but a highly active inhibitor has not found yet, and the mechanism of action is not clear. Whether or not Hsp70 inhibitor can be, and how it is, used for clinical tumor therapy needs further study. In tumor cells, Hsp70 and its related protein expression are abnormally high, resulting in decreased activity of drug. The compounds with new structure as synthesized by us suggest that after dosing stimulation tumor cells play a potential defense mechanism via protein Hsp70 to produce drug resistance, while Hsp70 inhibitor is expected to reverse the antitumor drug resistance of tumor cell strains. By using surface plasma technology (SPR) on a BIACORE T100 Biomolecular Interaction Analysis, we determined the affinity of small molecule compound Hsp70 inhibitor with target protein Hsp70, and found small molecule compound that has a high affinity with Hsp70.
We tested the inhibitory effects of example compounds against two kinds of lapatinib-sensitive human breast cancer cell strains (BT474, SK-BR3) and four kinds of lapatinib-resistant human breast cancer cell strains (BT/LapR1.0, MDA-MB-361, SK/LapR1.0, MDA-MB-453), illustrated the nature of interaction between example compounds and lapatinib, and evaluated the effect of this kind of compounds to reverse lapatinib resistance in vitro. It was found that the example compounds could inhibit the growth of tumor (e.g. human breast cancer) well, and could reverse lapatinib resistance.
We invented a new kind of highly active Hsp70 inhibitor, to overcome the problem of tumor drug resistance and improve tumor treatment effect, and thereby provided a new medical strategy for clinical tumor therapy.
The object of the present invention is to provide a kind of N,N′ substituted piperidinamine compounds, which can be used as drug for the treatment of Hsp70-related diseases, especially tumor, and can reverse drug resistance to existing drugs.
Contents of the Invention
In one aspect, the present invention provides a compound of formula (I), a stereoisomer, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, a solvate or an N-oxide thereof,

wherein:
R1 is selected from the group consisting of aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heteroaryl and heteroarylalkyl, which are unsubstituted or substituted with 1-3 (e.g., 1, 2 or 3) substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, nitro, hydroxy, amino, cyano, C1-6alkyl, haloC1-6alkyl, C1-6 alkylthio, haloC1-6alkylthio, C1-6alkoxy, haloC1-6alkoxy, C3-6cycloalkyl, C3-6cycloalkyloxy, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl and —NR4R5;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, haloC1-6alkyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, C2-6alkenyl and C2-6alkynyl;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl and heterocyclyl, which are unsubstituted or substituted with 1 to 5 (e.g. 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, —NR4R5, nitro, hydroxy, amino, cyano, C1-6alkylthio, haloC1-6alkylthio, C1-6alkyl, haloC1-6alkyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, C3-6cycloalkyloxy, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl, C1-6alkoxy and haloC1-6alkoxy;
R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of —H, C3-6cycloalkyl, C2-6alkenyl and C2-6alkynyl, each optionally substituted with substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, —OH, —CN and C1-6alkoxy; or
R4 and R5 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form 3-8 membered heterocyclyl, optionally containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms, said 3-8 membered heterocyclyl optionally are substituted with substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, —OH, —CN, C1-6alkyl and C1-6alkoxy.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a compound of formula (I), a stereoisomer, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, a solvate or an N-oxide thereof, wherein:
R1 is selected from the group consisting of aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl and heteroarylalkyl, which are unsubstituted or substituted with 1 to 3 (e.g. 1, 2 or 3) substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, nitro, hydroxy, amino, cyano, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, cyclopropoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino and cyclopropylamino;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-6alkyl;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of aryl and heteroaryl, which are unsubstituted or substituted with 1 to 5 (1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: —F, —Br, —I, —NR4R5, nitro, hydroxy, amino, cyano, C1-6alkylthio, haloC1-6alkylthio, C1-6alkyl, haloC1-6alkyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, C3-6cycloalkyloxy, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl, C1-6alkoxy and haloC1-6alkoxy;
R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of —H, C1-6alkyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, C2-6alkenyl and C2-6alkynyl, each optionally substituted with substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, —OH, —CN and C1-6alkoxy; or
R4 and R5 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form 3-8 membered heterocyclyl, optionally containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms, said 3-8 membered heterocyclyl optionally are substituted with substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, —OH, —CN, C1-6alkyl and C1-6alkoxy.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a compound of formula (I), a stereoisomer, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, a solvate or an N-oxide thereof, wherein:
R1 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, phenyl(CH2)n—, pyrimidinyl, pyrimidinyl(CH2)n—, pyridyl, pyridyl(CH2)n—, pyrazinyl, pyrazinyl(CH2)n—, pyridazinyl, pyridazinyl(CH2)n—, thienyl, thienyl(CH2)n—, thiazolyl, thiazolyl(CH2)n—, naphthyl and naphthyl(CH2)n—, which are unsubstituted or substituted with 1 to 3 (e.g. 1, 2 or 3) substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, nitro, hydroxy, amino, cyano, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, cyclopropoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino and cyclopropylamino;
n is independently 1, 2 or 3;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl and ethyl;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl and naphthyl, which are unsubstituted or substituted with 1 to 3 (e.g. 1, 2 or 3) substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, nitro, hydroxy, amino, cyano, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, cyclopropoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino and cyclopropylamino.
In some embodiments, R1 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heteroaryl and heteroarylalkyl.
In some preferred embodiments, R1 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl and heteroarylalkyl.
In some more preferred embodiments, R1 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted heteroaryl and heteroarylalkyl.
In some even more preferred embodiments, R1 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenyl, phenyl(CH2)n—, pyrimidinyl, pyrimidinyl(CH2)n—, pyridyl, pyridyl(CH2)n—, pyrazinyl, pyrazinyl(CH2)n—, pyridazinyl, pyridazinyl(CH2)n—, thienyl, thienyl(CH2)n—, thiazolyl, thiazolyl(CH2)n—, naphthyl and naphthyl(CH2)n—, wherein n is independently 1, 2 or 3.
In some embodiments, R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, C2-6alkenyl and C2-6alkynyl.
In some preferred embodiments, R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-6alkyl and C3-6cycloalkyl.
In some more preferred embodiments, R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-6alkyl.
In some even more preferred embodiments, R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl and ethyl.
In some embodiments, R3 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl and heterocyclyl.
In some preferred embodiments, R3 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted aryl and heteroaryl.
In some more preferred embodiments, R3 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl and naphthyl.
In some even more preferred embodiments, R3 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted phenyl and naphthyl.
In one aspect, the preferred compound of formula (I) is selected from the following compounds:
(1) N-methyl-N-m-chlorobenzyl-N-{1-[(2-ethoxythiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(2) N-methyl-N-o-cyanobenzyl-N-{1-[(2-ethoxythiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(3) N-methyl-N-(3,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-ethoxythiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(4) N-methyl-N-(4-cyanobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-ethoxythiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(5) N-methyl-N-(2-fluoro-6-chlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-ethoxythiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(6) N-methyl-N-(2-chlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-ethoxythiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(7) N-methyl-N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-ethoxythiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(8) N-methyl-N-(2,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-ethoxythiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(9) N-methyl-N-(2,6-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-ethoxythiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(10) N-methyl-N-(2,5-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-ethoxythiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(11) N-(3,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(12) N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(13) N-(3-chlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(14) N-methyl-N-(2-cyanobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(15) N-methyl-N-(4-cyanobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(16) N-methyl-N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(17) N-methyl-N-(3,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(18) N-methyl-N-(3-chlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(19) N-methyl-N-(2-fluoro-6-chlorobenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(20) N-methyl-N-(2,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(21) N-methyl-N-(2-methylbenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(22) N-methyl-N-(4-methylbenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(23) N-methyl-N-(3-fluorobenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(24) N-methyl-N-(2,5-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-chlorothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(25) N-methyl-N-(2-methylbenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-methylthiothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(26) N-methyl-N-(4-methylbenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-methylthiothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(27) N-methyl-N-(3-fluorobenzyl)-N-{[1-(2-methylthiothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(28) N-methyl-N-(3-chlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-methylthiothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(29) N-methyl-N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-methylthiothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl} amine,
(30) N-methyl-N-(3,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-methylthiothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(31) N-methyl-N-(2-fluoro-6-chlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-methylthiothiazol-5-yl)methyl] piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(32) N-methyl-N-(2,5-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-methylthiothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(33) N-methyl-N-(2,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-methylthiothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(34) N-methyl-N-(2,5-dichlorobenzyl)-N-{1-[(2-methylthiothiazol-5-yl)methyl]piperidin-4-yl}amine,
(35) N-methyl-N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(36) N-methyl-N-(4-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(37) N-methyl-N-(2-fluoro-6-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(38) N-methyl-N-(3,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(39) N-methyl-N-(3-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(40) N-methyl-N-(2,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(41) N-methyl-N-(2-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(42) N-methyl-N-(4-methylbenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(43) N-methyl-N-(2-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(44) N-methyl-N-(2,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(45) N-methyl-N-(3-fluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(46) N-methyl-N-[1-(4-methoxypyrimidin-2-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(47) N-methyl-N-(2-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(48) N-methyl-N-(4-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(49) N-methyl-N-(2,6-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(50) N-methyl-N-(2-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(51) N-methyl-N-(4-methylbenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(52) N-methyl-N-(2,5-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(53) N-methyl-N-(3,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(54) N-methyl-N-(2-fluoro-6-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(55) N-methyl-N-(3-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(56) N-methyl-N-(3-fluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(57) N-methyl-N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(58) N-methyl-N-(2-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(59) N-methyl-N-(4-methylbenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(60) N-methyl-N-(2,6-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(61) N-methyl-N-(3,4-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(62) N-methyl-N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(63) N-methyl-N-(3-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(64) N-methyl-N-(2-fluoro-6-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(65) N-methyl-N-(2-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(66) N-methyl-N-(p-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(67) N-methyl-N-(2,5-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(68) N-methyl-N-(3-fluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(6-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(69) N-methyl-N-(4-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine hydrochloride,
(70) N-methyl-N-(4-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine methanesulfonate,
(71) N-methyl-N-(3-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(4-methoxypyrimidin-2-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(72) N-methyl-N-(3-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(73) N-methyl-N-(3-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-chloropyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(74) N-methyl-N-(3-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(4-methylthiopyrimidin-2-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(75) N-methyl-N-(3-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(4-chloropyrimidin-2-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(76) N-methyl-N-(4-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(4-chloropyrimidin-2-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(77) N-(4-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(78) N-methyl-N-(4-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-ethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(79) N-methyl-N-(3-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-ethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(80) N-methyl-N-(2-fluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-ethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(81) N-methyl-N-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(82) N-methyl-N-(2-fluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(83) N-methyl-N-(4-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(84) N-methyl-N-(4-chlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(85) N-methyl-N-(2-fluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(86) N-methyl-N-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(87) N-methyl-N-(3,5-dimethoxybenzyl)-N-[1-(2-ethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(88) N-methyl-N-(2-nitrobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-ethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(89) N-methyl-N-(2-nitrobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(90) N-methyl-N-(2-nitrobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(91) N-methyl-N-(3,5-dimethoxybenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(92) N-(2,6-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(93) N-(3,5-dimethoxybenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(94) N-(2-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(95) N-(2-nitrobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(96) N-(4-cyanobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-ethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(97) N-(2,6-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-ethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(98) N-methyl-N-(4-nitrobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-ethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(99) N-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-ethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(100) N-methyl-N-(4-nitrobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(101) N-methyl-N-(4-nitrobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl]amine,
(102) N-methyl-N-(naphth-1-ylmethyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine,
(103) N-methyl-N-(naphth-1-ylmethyl)-N-[1-(2-ethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine, and
(104) N-methyl-N-(2,6-dichlorobenzyl)-N-[1-(2-methoxypyrimidin-4-yl)piperidin-4-yl] amine.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for preparing the compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, which method comprises the following steps:
(1) reacting a compound of (IA)

with a compound of formula R1—X in a solvent (such as THF or DMF), in the presence of a base (such as potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate),
wherein R1 and R2 are as defined in the above compound of formula (I), X is a halogen, and PG is a conventional amino protecting group (such as t-butoxycarbonyl or benzyloxycarbonyl), to obtain a compound of (IB);

(2) deprotecting the compound of (IB), to obtain a compound of formula (IC);

(3) reacting the compound of formula (IC) with a compound of formula R3—CH2—Y in a solvent (such as acetonitrile, DMF or DCM), in the presence of a base (such as potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate),
wherein R3 is as defined in the above compound of formula (I), and Y is a halogen,
to obtain the compound of formula (I); and
(4) optionally converting the compound of formula (I) into the pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In one embodiment shown below, an example of the method for preparing the compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to the present invention is provided, wherein R1 is substituted thiazolylmethyl, the method comprising the following reaction route:
reacting 2-chloro-5-chloromethylthiazole 1A as a starting material with tert-butyl N-methyl-N-(piperidin-4-yl)carbamate 2A or tert-butyl N-(piperidin-4-yl)carbamate 2B in a solvent such as THF or DMF under room temperature conditions, while neutralizing acid generated during the reaction using potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, to obtain a compound 3A or 3C,
then reacting the compound 3A with sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide or sodium thiomethoxide in a corresponding alcohol or THF solvent under heating reflux conditions, to obtain a compound 4A,
thereafter, removing BOC protecting group of the compound 4A with trifluoroacetic acid at room temperature in a solvent such as DCM, to obtaina compound 5A,
and finally subjecting the compound 5A and a corresponding benzyl chloride 6A (or benzyl bromide) to substitution reaction in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF or DCM, in the presence of potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, under heating or room temperature conditions, to obtain the compound of the present invention.
In a further embodiment, it is also possible that the compound 3A or 3C is directly subjected to the removal of BOC protecting group with trifluoroacetic acid in a solvent such as DCM to obtain a compound 5B or 5C, and then the compound 5B or 5C and a corresponding benzyl chloride 6A (or benzyl bromide) are subjected to substitution reaction in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF or DCM, in the presence of potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, under heating or room temperature conditions, to obtain the compound of the present invention.

In another embodiment shown below, an example of the method for preparing the compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to the present invention is provided, wherein R1 is substituted pyrimidinylmethyl, the method comprising the following reaction route:
reacting 2,4-dichloropyrimidine 1B or 4,6-dichloropyrimidine 1C as a starting material with tert-butyl N-methyl-N-(piperidin-4-yl)carbamate 2A or tert-butyl N-(piperidin-4-yl)carbamate 2B in a solvent such as THF or DMF under room temperature conditions, while neutralizing acid generated during the reaction using potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, to obtain a compound 3D, 3H, 3F or 3J, wherein the compounds 3D and 3F can be separated by column chromatography;
then reacting the compound 3D, 3H, 3F or 3J with sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide or sodium thiomethoxide in a corresponding alcohol or THF solvent under heating reflux conditions, to obtain a compound 4D, 4H, 4F or 4J,
thereafter, removing BOC protecting group of the compound 4D, 4H, 4F or 4J with trifluoroacetic acid at room temperature in a solvent such as DCM, to obtaina compound 5D, 5H, 5F or 5J,
and finally subjecting the compound 5D, 5H, 5F or 5J and a corresponding benzyl chloride 6A (or benzyl bromide) to substitution reaction in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF or DCM, in the presence of potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, under heating or room temperature conditions, to obtain the compound of the present invention.
In a further embodiment, it is also possible that the compound 3D, 3H, 3F or 3J is directly subjected to the removal of BOC protecting group with trifluoroacetic acid in a solvent such as DCM to obtain a compound 5C, 5G, 5I or 5K, and then the compound 5C, 5G, 5I or 5K and a corresponding benzyl chloride 6A (or benzyl bromide) are subjected to substitution reaction in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF or DCM, in the presence of potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, under heating or room temperature conditions, to obtain the compound of the present invention.

In still another aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof, and at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof, and one or more other antitumor drugs, for example, tinib-based antitumor drugs (such as lapatinib), and at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof, for use as a drug for treating diseases, wherein the diseases are related to Hsp70, and are preferably selected from tumors, neurodegenerative diseases, allograft rejection and infections.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides use of the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof in the manufacture of a drug for treating diseases, wherein the diseases are related to Hsp70, and are preferably selected from tumors, neurodegenerative diseases, allograft rejection and infections.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating diseases, said method comprising administering to a subject especially a human in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof, wherein the diseases are related to Hsp70, and are preferably selected from tumors, neurodegenerative diseases, allograft rejection and infections.
In some embodiments, the tumors include, but are not limited to, breast cancer, liver cancer, gastric cancer, pancreatic cancer, colorectal cancer and lung cancer.
In some embodiments, the neurodegenerative diseases include, but are not limited to, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease and spinocerebellar ataxia.
In some embodiments, the infections are selected from the group consisting of bacterial infections and viral infections.
In some embodiments, the bacterial infections are selected from the group consisting of Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus mutans, Salmonella, Brucella bacterium, Helicobacter pylori, Listeria monocytogenes, Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Salmonella choleraesuis infections.
In some embodiments, the viral infections are selected from the group consisting of rotavirus, papilloma virus, simian virus 40, Epstein-Barr virus, HIV, polyomavirus and papilloma virus infections.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof, for use as anti-tumor drugs, for treating tumors of a subject especially a human.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a method of treating tumors of a subject especially a human, said method comprising administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof, optionally in combination with one or more other antitumor drugs, for example, tinib-based antitumor drugs (such as lapatinib).
In still another aspect, the present invention provides use of the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof in the manufacture of a drug, wherein the drug is used for treating tumors of a subject especially a human.
In some embodiments, the tumors include, but are not limited to, breast cancer, liver cancer, gastric cancer, pancreatic cancer, colorectal cancer and lung cancer.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof, for use as drugs for treating neurodegenerative diseases, allograft rejection or infections, or for treating neurodegenerative diseases, allograft rejection or infections of a subject especially a human.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating neurodegenerative diseases, allograft rejection or infections of a subject especially a human, said method comprising administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof, optionally in combination with one or more other drugs for treating neurodegenerative diseases, allograft rejection or infections of a human.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides use of the above-mentioned compound of formula (I), stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or N-oxide thereof in the manufacture of a drug, wherein the drug is used for treating neurodegenerative diseases, allograft rejection or infections of a subject especially a human.
In some embodiments, the neurodegenerative diseases include, but are not limited to, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease and spinocerebellar ataxia.
In some embodiments, the infections are selected from the group consisting of bacterial infections and viral infections.
In some embodiments, the bacterial infections are selected from the group consisting of Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus mutans, Salmonella, Brucella bacterium, Helicobacter pylori, Listeria monocytogenes, Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Salmonella choleraesuis infections.
In some embodiments, the viral infections are selected from the group consisting of rotavirus, papilloma virus, simian virus 40, Epstein-Barr virus, HIV, polyomavirus and papilloma virus infections.
The terms for describing the present invention occurred in the present application are defined as follows. As to specific terms, if the meanings thereof defined in the present application are inconsistent with the meanings thereof commonly understood by a person skilled in the art, they have the meanings as defined in the present application; if not defined in the present application, the terms have the meanings commonly understood by a person skilled in the art.
The term “alkyl” used herein refers to straight or branched chain saturated hydrocarbon group. The term “C1-10alkyl” refers to alkyl having 1 to 10 carbon atoms. The term “C1-6alkyl” refers to alkyl having 1 to 6, i.e. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6, carbon atoms, typically methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl and hexyl and the like. The term “C1-3alkyl” refers to alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, i.e. methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and isopropyl. In the present invention, alkyl is preferably C1-6alkyl, more preferably C1-3alkyl.
The term “alkenyl” used herein refers to straight or branched chain hydrocarbon group having at least one carbon-carbon double bond. The term “C2-10alkenyl” refers to alkenyl having 2 to 10 carbon atoms. The term “C2-6alkenyl” refers to alkenyl having 2 to 6, i.e. 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms, typically vinyl, propenyl, butenyl, pentenyl and hexenyl and the like. In the present invention, the preferred alkenyl is alkenyl having 3 to 5, i.e., 3, 4 or 5 carbon atoms.
The term “alkynyl” used herein refers to straight or branched chain hydrocarbon group having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond. The term “C2-10alkynyl” refers to alkynyl having 2 to 10 carbon atoms. The term “C2-6alkynyl” refers to alkynyl having 2 to 6, i.e. 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms, typically ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl, pentynyl, hexynyl and the like. In the present invention, the preferred alkynyl is alkynyl having 3 to 5, i.e., 3, 4 or 5 carbon atoms.
The term “cycloalkyl” used herein refers to saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated cyclic hydrocarbon group having 3 to 10 carbon atoms and having a single ring or multiple fused rings (including fused and bridged ring systems), preferably having 3 to 8, 3 to 6, or 5 to 6 carbon atoms. Typical examples of “cycloalkyl” include, but are not limited to, single ring structure, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclooctyl, 1-methylcyclopropyl, 2-methylcyclopentyl, 2-methylcyclooctyl and the like; and polycyclic structure, such as bicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl, adamantyl and the like.
The term “cycloalkylalkyl” used herein refers to alkyl as defined above which is substituted with cycloalkyl as defined above. Preferred cycloalkylalkyl is 5- or 6-membered cycloalkyl-C1-3-alkyl, more preferred cycloalkylalkyl is cyclohexyl-C1-3-alkyl or cyclopentyl-C1-3-alkyl. In the present invention, examples of cycloalkylalkyl include cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl and the like.
The term “heterocyclyl” used herein refers to 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocyclyl containing at least one and up to 4 heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S, preferably having 4 to 10, i.e., 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 atoms, with the proviso that the ring of the heterocyclyl does not contain two adjacent O or S atoms. The preferred heterocyclyl includes, but is not limited to, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuryl, dihydrofuryl, tetrahydrothienyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl or piperazinyl.
The term “heterocyclylalkyl” used herein refers to alkyl as defined above which is substituted with heterocyclyl as defined above. Preferred heterocyclylalkyl is 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl-C1-3-alkyl, more preferred heterocyclylalkyl is tetrahydropyranyl-C1-3-alkyl or piperidinyl-C1-3-alkyl. In the present invention, examples of heterocyclylalkyl include tetrahydropyranylmethyl, piperidinylmethyl and the like.
The term “alkoxy” used herein refers to the group alkyl-O—. Typical examples of “alkoxy” include, but are not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, tert-butoxy, sec-butoxy, n-pentyloxy, n-hexyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy and the like.
The term “cycloalkyloxy” used herein refers to the group cycloalkyl-O—. Typical examples of “cycloalkyloxy” include, but are not limited to, cyclopropoxy, cyclobutoxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy and the like.
The term “alkylthio” used herein refers to the group alkyl-S—. Typical examples of “alkylthio” include, but are not limited to, methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio and the like.
The term “cycloalkylthio” used herein refers to the group cycloalkyl-S—. Typical examples of “cycloalkylthio” include, but are not limited to, cyclopropylthio, cyclobutylthio, cyclopentylthio, cyclohexylthio and the like.
The term “aryl” used herein refers to monocyclic or bicyclic hydrocarbon ring system having at least one unsaturated aromatic ring, preferably having 6 to 10, i.e., 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 carbon atoms. In the present invention, examples of aryl include phenyl, naphthyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl and indenyl and the like.
The term “arylalkyl” used herein refers to alkyl as defined above which is substituted with aryl as defined above. Preferred arylalkyl is aryl-C1-3alkyl, more preferred arylalkyl is phenyl-C1-3alkyl. In the present invention, examples of arylalkyl include benzyl and phenylethyl and the like.
The term “heteroaryl” used herein refers to aryl as defined above containing at least one heteroatom independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S, preferably having 5 to 10, i.e. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 atoms. Examples of “heteroaryl” include, but are not limited to, thienyl, pyridyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, triazolyl, imidazolyl, triazinyl, oxadiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzofuryl, benzothienyl, thioindenyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, imidazopyridyl, oxazopyridyl, thiazopyridyl, imidazopyridazinyl, oxazopyridazinyl, thiazopyridazinyl, pteridinyl, furazanyl, benzotriazolyl, pyrazopyridyl and purinyl and the like.
The term “heteroarylalkyl” used herein refers to alkyl as defined above which is substituted with heteroaryl as defined above. Preferred heteroarylalkyl is 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl-C1-3-alkyl, more preferred heteroarylalkyl is thiazolyl-C1-3-alkyl or pyrimidinyl-C1-3-alkyl. In the present invention, examples of heteroarylalkyl include pyridylethyl and the like.
The term “halogen” used herein refers to fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine atoms.
The terms “haloalkyl”, “haloalkoxy”, “haloalkylthio” used herein refer to “alkyl”, “alkoxy”, “alkylthio” substituted with halogen.
The term “nitro” used herein refers to the group —NO2.
The term “cyano” used herein refers to the group —CN.
The term “hydroxy” used herein refers to the group —OH.
The term “amino” used herein refers to the group —NH2.
The above substituents in the present invention may be optionally and independently further substituted with substituents selected from the following: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, nitro, hydroxy, amino, cyano, C1-6alkyl, haloC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylthio, haloC1-6alkylthio, C1-6alkoxy, haloC1-6alkoxy, C3-6cycloalkyl, C3-6cycloalkyloxy, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl and —NR4R5; wherein R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of —H, C1-6alkyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, C2-6alkenyl, and C2-6alkynyl, each optionally and independently substituted with substituents selected from the following: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, —OH, —CN and C1-6alkoxy; or R4 and R5 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 3-8 membered heterocyclyl, optionally containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms, said 3-8 membered heterocyclyl being optionally and independently substituted with substituents selected from the following: —F, —Cl, —Br, —I, —OH, —CN, C1-6alkyl and C1-6alkoxy.
The term “pharmaceutically acceptable salts” used herein refers to salts of compounds of the present invention which are pharmaceutically acceptable and have the desired pharmacological activity of the parent compounds. The salts include: acid addition salts formed with inorganic acids or organic acids, wherein the inorganic acids are such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid and the like; and the organic acids are such as acetic acid, propionic acid, hexanoic acid, cyclopentyl propionic acid, glycolic acid, pyruvic acid, lactic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, malic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, cinnamic acid, mandelic acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, naphthalene sulfonic acid, camphor sulfonic acid, glucoheptonic acid, gluconic acid, glutamic acid, hydroxynaphthoic acid, salicylic acid, stearic acid, muconic acid and the like; or salts formed when acidic protons present on the parent compounds are substituted with metal ions, such as alkali metal ions or alkaline earth metal ions; or coordination compounds formed with organic base, wherein the organic base is such as ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, N-methyl glucosamine and the like.
The term “solvate” used herein refers to a substance formed by combining the compound of the present invention with a pharmaceutically acceptable solvent. The pharmaceutically acceptable solvent includes water, ethanol, acetic acid and the like. The solvate includes stoichiometric amount of solvate and non-stoichiometric amount of solvate, and is preferably hydrate. The compound of the present invention may be crystallized or recrystallized with water or various organic solvents. In this case, various solvates may be formed.
The term “subject” used herein includes mammals and human, preferably human.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the compound of the invention has stereoisomerism, for example, cis- and trans-isomers. Therefore, when the compound of the present invention is mentioned in the present specification, the compound of the present invention includes the compound of formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salt, stereoisomer, solvate and N-oxide thereof. The compound of the present invention also includes active metabolite of the compound of the present invention in mammals.
The present specification illustrates in the part “Mode of carrying out the invention” the preparation method of the compound of the present invention and the anti-tumor effect of the same.
The pharmaceutical composition of the present invention comprises an effective amount of the compound of formula (I) or stereoisomer, pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate (such as hydrate) thereof, and one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The pharmaceutically acceptable carrier herein includes, but is not limited to: ion exchangers, alumina, aluminum stearate, lecithin, serum proteins such as human serum albumin, buffers such as phosphates, glycerine, sorbic acid, potassium sorbate, partial glyceride mixtures of saturated vegetable fatty acids, water, salts or electrolytes, such as protamine sulfate, disodium hydrogen phosphate, potassium hydrogen phosphate, sodium chloride, zinc salts, colloidal silica, magnesium trisilicate, polyvinylpyrrolidone, cellulose-based materials, polyethylene glycol, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyacrylate, beeswax, lanolin.
The pharmaceutical composition comprising the compound of the present invention can be administered according to any of the following routes: oral, spray inhalation, rectal, nasal, buccal, topical, parenteral such as subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, intrathecal, intraventricular, intrasternal or intracranial injection or infusion, or by means of an explanted reservoir, wherein oral, intraperitoneal or intravenous administration route is preferred.
In the case of oral administration, the compound of the present invention may be made into any orally acceptable formulation form, including but not limited to tablets, capsules, aqueous solutions or aqueous suspensions. Wherein, the carrier used in tablets generally includes lactose and corn starch, additionally, a lubricant such as magnesium stearate may also be added. The diluent used in capsules generally includes lactose and dried corn starch. Aqueous suspensions are generally used by mixing active ingredient with suitable emulsifier and suspending agent. If desired, some sweetening agents, flavoring agents or coloring agents may also be added in the above oral formulation forms.
In the case of topical administration, especially for the treatment of affected surfaces or organs where topical application is easy to reach, such as eyes, skin, or lower intestinal neurological diseases, the compound of the present invention may be made into different topical formulation forms according to different affected surfaces or organs, which are specifically described as follows:
In the case of topical ocular administration, the compound of the present invention may be formulated into the formulation form of micronised suspension or solution, and the carrier used is isotonic sterile saline at a certain pH, in which a preservative such as benzyl chloride alkoxide may be added or not. For ocular administration, the compound may also be made into an ointment form such as vaseline ointment.
In the case of topical dermal administration, the compound of the present invention may be made into suitable formulation forms of ointments, lotions or creams, wherein active ingredient is suspended or dissolved in one or more carriers. The carrier that may be used in ointments includes, but is not limited to: mineral oil, liquid petrolatum, white petrolatum, propylene glycol, polyoxyethylene, polyoxypropylene, emulsifying wax and water; the carrier that may be used in lotions or creams includes, but is not limited to: mineral oil, sorbitan monostearate, Tween 60, cetyl wax, hexadecene aromatic alcohols, 2-octyldodecanol, benzyl alcohol and water.
The compound of the present invention may also be administered in sterile injectable formulation forms, including sterile injectable aqueous or oil suspensions or sterile injectable solutions. The carrier and solvent that may be used therein include water, Ringer's solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile non-volatile oils, such as mono- or diglycerides, may also be used as solvent or suspending medium.
The dose of the compound of the present invention administered to the subject depends on the type and severity of the disease or condition and the characteristics of the subject, for example, general health condition, age, gender, body weight and tolerance to drugs, and also depends on the type of formulation and the administration route of drug, and the period or interval of administration, etc. Those skilled in the art can determine an appropriate dose according to these factors and other factors. Generally, the daily dose of the compound of the present invention useful for treating tumor may be about 1-800 mg, and this daily dose may be administered one or more times according to the specific condition. The compound of the present invention may be provided in dosage unit, and the content of the compound in the dosage unit may be 0.1-200 mg, e.g., 1-100 mg.
Instrument for measuring the affinity between Example compounds and Hsp70 is BIACORE T100 Biomolecular Interaction Analysis (GE, USA), and the positive control drug is VER-155008 that is well-recognized as Hsp70 inhibitor now, and, on the basis of the measured results, according to binding characteristics between the compounds and protein, the binding constant (equilibrium dissociation constant KD) between drugs and protein is calculated by selecting steady state model with the formula: Conc*Rmax/[conc+KD]+offset. Finally, it is found that the compounds of Example 12, Example 14, Example 35, Example 36, Example 57 have KD values equivalent to that of the positive control drug VER-155008, which illustrates that the affinity between these Example compounds and Hsp70 is equivalent to the affinity between the positive control drug and Hsp70.
In antitumor activity evaluation, six human breast cancer cell strains are selected, including BT474, SK-BR3 which are human breast cancer cell strains sensitive to lapatinib, BT/LapR1.0, SK/LapR1.0 which are human breast cancer cell strains with secondary resistance to lapatinib, MDA-MB-361, MDA-MB-453 which are human breast cancer cell strains with natural resistance tolapatinib. The results show that the compounds of Example 36, Example 37, Example 40, Example 47, Example 49 each alone exhibit relatively significant growth inhibition to the six human breast cancer cell strains used in the experiment. The compound of Example 36 has an IC50 of 1.41 μM to the human breast cancer cell strain BT474 sensitive to lapatinib, and has an IC50 of 1.41 μM to the human breast cancer cell strain BT/LapR1.0 with secondary resistance to lapatinib.
In mice pharmacokinetic evaluation of the compound of Example 36, after intragastric administration to mice of 10 mg/kg of the compound of Example 36, the following results are obtained: Cmax=260.28±63.19 ng/mL, peak time Tmax=0.44±0.49 h, half-life T1/2=2.72±2.47 h. Absolute bioavailability is 55.51±10.90%. It demonstrates that, after intragastric administration to mice, in vivo absorption and elimination of the compound both are faster, with the nature of medicine.
In acute toxicity experiment with single intragastric administration to mice of the compound of Example 36, it is calculated using SAS software package that the LD50 and 95% confidence limit of the compound of Example 36 are 869.0 (776.5-969.4) mg/kg. It demonstrates that the compound of Example 36 has drug-like properties.
In extended test of the compounds of Examples 36/37/40/47/49 against tumor cell lines, it is found that the compounds of Examples 36/49 exhibit certain inhibition and cytotoxicity to either tumor cells or normal cells, without significant difference. The compounds of Examples 37/40/47 exhibit slightly stronger inhibition to liver cancer than that to other tumor cells, and exhibit cytotoxicity to normal cells lower than inhibition to tumor cells. Among them, the compound of Example 47 has effect superior to that of the compounds of other Examples.